


Al final del Arcoíris

by Miss_Butterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Butterfly/pseuds/Miss_Butterfly
Summary: La verdad es que Yurio no cree en el amor pero el montón de colores que trae Yuuri a su vida, le permiten creer.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola corazones de chocolate.   
> El siguiente conjunto de one shot, fue escrito siguiendo los temas para la semana YuYu de San Valentín.   
> El trabajo fue publicado en FanFiction y Wattpad, por lo que posiblemente ya lo han visto antes, pero comenzaré a publicar en esta plataforma mis trabajos también.   
> Bueno espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Hasta los trece años Yuuri solo veía en blanco y negro. Lo cual no era raro dado que las personas regularmente comenzaban a ver colores de los dieciséis hacia adelante, y en algunos casos había el infortunio de que nunca lograran verlos. El amor, según los cuentos de hadas, sería aquello que alejaría las sombras y llenaría los espacios blancos y negros, de colores vibrantes y hermosos.

Yuuri había vivido una infancia llena de esas historias dulces y finales felices.

—Algún día, algún día encontraréis a quien te muestre los colores Yuuri-chan. —Su madre solía decirle en las noches antes de dormir, acariciaba su cabello castaño mientras le sonreía con suavidad—. Y entonces... el amor llegará a tu puerta y serás feliz.

—¿Para siempre? —Preguntaría, a los cinco años, parecía la pregunta más apremiante e importante.

—Para siempre —su madre diría y Yuuri soñaría con ese amor que le mostraría colores aunque no tenía la más remota idea de lo que significaba aquello.

A esa tierna edad, fue la primera vez que se cruzó con Yūko, Yuuri era un niño tímido y cuando ella extendió su mano para ayudarle esa primera vez en la pista, por un momento anhelaba esos colores. Ella era amable y tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero la cosa era, como Yuuri descubriría unos años después, que al destino a veces le gusta jugar bromas pesadas y las cosas no siempre resultan como los cuentos de hadas.

Entonces, Yuuri no logró ver colores, pero si encontró otra cosa que amaría, el patinaje se le abrió como un lienzo donde Yuuri más veces que las que no, usaba para expresar sus emociones.

Así fue como a los trece años, Hiroko alentando a su esposo a buscar como hacer que su hijo encontrará un mejor entrenador para mejorar en algo que obviamente amaba, viajaron a Tokio.

Había algunas competiciones locales de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, y Hiroko estaba segura que encontrarían información sobre el deporte.

Tokio no era en nada como su pequeño poblado, Yuuri se encontraba asombrado de todo lo que la gran urbe tenía para ofrecer, pero lo que más le había encantado era la pista de hielo al aire libre.

No tuvo que convencer mucho a sus padres para que pudieran visitarla. Su padre con un suspiro resignado y su madre con una sonrisa, lo siguieron.

Yuuri aprovechó al máximo pese a los muchos asistentes que había en el lugar. Intentando hacer los giros sencillos que a penas había aprendido a hacer.

Fue después de un giro y una serie de pasos que casi tropieza con un niño no mayor de cinco años.

El niño trastabilló un poco y cuando Yuuri lo alcanzó para estabilizarlo, un suave tono que jamás había visto comenzó a llenar su visión.

El niño frente a él soltó un jadeó sorprendido y Yuuri, con trece años, descubrió por primera vez de aquello que su madre le hablaba, los matices de los colores eran brillantes y hacían que las cosas se volvieran aún más bellas. Sin embargo, no había nada más hermoso que el matiz —del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre— de sus ojos. Unos ojitos que lo miraban absolutamente sorprendidos.

—Yuratchka... —pronunció la voz gruesa de un hombre, seguida de una serie de palabras que no entendía porque estaban en otro idioma. El pequeño niño giró tan rápido hacia la voz que por un momento Yuuri pensó que caería, sin embargo, parecía tener mejor equilibrio en sus pequeños patines que muchos de los asistentes mayores.

Pero lo más importante era que, Yuuri tenía algo claro, el nombre del que le había mostrado colores era Yuratchka. Repitió el nombre en su mente mientras algo cálido parecía llenarlo.

Sus labios se abrieron intentando pronunciarlo, saber cómo sería el sonido de tan encantador nombre en sus propios labios, y aún más, anhelaba saber cómo sonaría la voz del niño, sin embargo, cuando intento decir algo, el niño se alejaba entre la multitud.

Había historias tristes, historias que su madre no le había comentado pero él había encontrado en la biblioteca del colegio; historias en las que las personas lograban ver colores, sin embargo, su persona especial desaparecía sin dejar rastro y el ver esos colores, solo era un triste recordatorio de que siempre habría un vacío perpetuo en su corazón.

Pero Yuuri no se desalentó, aprendió el nombre de los colores, y no fue extraño que su favorito se volviera el verde; el verde era el tono de los ojos del pequeño niño, un verde brillante tan hermoso, como las hojas que poblaban los árboles en primavera; el verde que en algunos lugares simbolizaba esperanza, como la que lo impulsaba a creer que algún día volvería a ver al pequeño ángel.

También intentó buscar el nombre, sin embargo, su búsqueda no fue tan fructífera porque no sabía del todo como escribirlo, sin embargo, en las noches cuando los días fueran más oscuros, Yuuri lo repetiría como una oración.

_Yuratchka_...

Un nombre que simbolizaba todo lo que Yuuri anhelaba y esperaba.

.

.

A los cinco años, Plisetsky Yuri era un niño relativamente feliz; era un niño huraño y tal vez no tenía muchos amigos, pero era feliz. Solo necesitaba de su abuelito, uno de sus pirozhki y un poco de chocolate calientito con malvaviscos y eso era todo, incluiría a su madre pero Yuri, aún con cinco años, había aprendido que su madre no sería feliz permaneciendo con él todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que la amaba y anhelaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no lo eran y porque la amaba nunca lo obligaría a pasar más tiempo del deseado en su presencia.

Sin embargo, en esas raras ocasiones en que su madre pasaba tiempo con él, le leería un montón de cuentos de hadas con finales absurdamente felices. Cuentos en el que el príncipe montado en su blanco corcel, asesinaba a la bruja malvada y entonces, el amor sería la salvación de una ingenua princesa que se había enamorado a la primera, porque había visto los colores del amor.

Así que, esa tarde que Yuri choca con un chico local del lugar al que su madre en un de sus impulsos de buena voluntad los ha llevado de vacaciones, cuando los colores se precipitaron y su visión cambio, tenía ligeramente una idea de lo que significaba, sin embargo, su madre también había visto hace una vez colores y la habían dejado con el corazón roto.

Entonces, Yuri no creía en el montón de historias de finales felices, ¿cómo podría? Si tenía un ejemplo tan claro de que las cosas no siempre resultan como en los cuentos en la vida real. Las personas no siempre son salvadas por amor y, muchas veces, los colores son aún más oscuros que la escala de blanco y negro en el que vivían antes de la llegada de ese supuesto amor.

Así que, después de su encuentro con el chico, fue un alivio cuando la voz de su abuelito llamándolo, le hizo alejar la mirada —que parecía atraída como por un imán— de la del chico. Sin perder tiempo se giró y avanzó hacia los brazos cálidos y seguros de su abuelito, porque Yuri no estaba dispuesto a perder su corazón como su madre parecía haber perdido el suyo.

Por supuesto que Yuri se enfocó en otras cosas después de eso, y aunque su curiosidad picaba por saber el nombre de todos esos colores que ahora podía ver, Yuri decidió mantenerlo en secreto. Temía que si alguien se enteraba, las cosas dejarían de ser igual, tal vez su abuelito lo miraría con esa triste expresión con la que a veces miraba a su madre; y su madre, su madre seguramente sonreirá y reirá con más fuerza, como si el sonido de su risa pudiera ocultar el dolor y la soledad.

Además, no era como si Yuri no tuviera otras cosas en las que ocuparse, como sus clases de ballet y natación.

Y cuando fue más grande, el patinaje artístico sobre hielo se le presento como un lienzo, donde los colores eran lo que menos importaba y dónde aún así, podría expresar con claridad todo aquello que deseara.

Así que, sus días eran ocupados, tan ocupados que a veces podía fingir que el ver en tonalidades que los demás niños en su rango de edad no podían era completamente normal.

Pero, algunas noches, recordaría vívidamente el tono castaño de los ojos de un chico, que con cada año, sus facciones se le antojaban más lejanas e indefinidas, como un sueño brumoso que al otro día solo te deja con detalles mínimos y difíciles de recordar, pero aún así, es tan impactante que durante el día te encontrarás pensando en ello.

Lo peor era cuando podía sentir sus nervios y su tristeza, porque al parecer esa era otra de las «bendiciones» que traía conocer a tu persona especial, y de la que Yuri se sentía particularmente engañado porque en los libros casi no se hablaba de aquello.

Y para colmo de males, el chico parecía ser un llorón, porque más veces de las que él estaba seguro era saludable, podía sentir sus nervios y tristeza. Obviamente para Yuri se le antojaba de lo más exasperante, porque para él que afrontaba todo con un ceño fruncido, le era difícil afrontar ese cúmulo de emociones que en los días malos, casi se sentían como suyos, y lo peor y que no le perdonaba era las veces que lo había hecho llorar, porque Plisetsky Yuri no lloraba, llorar nunca había solucionado nada en su vida y sin embargo, las emociones que a veces le llegaban eran tan abrumadoras que las lágrimas se volvían una respuesta física.

Pero pese a todo aquello, Yuri sentía un gran alivio porque, ¿qué posibilidades había de que se volvieran a encontrar? Porque en los cuentos de hadas todos podían estar con la persona que te dejaba ver colores, pero en la realidad, el ochenta por ciento de la población —porque Yuri había investigado—, no tenía la más remota idea de quién era el que le había hecho ver colores, un diez por ciento nunca lograba verlos y el diez por ciento, que se suponía era el «afortunado», no siempre terminaba en felices para siempre. Y dado que el chico ni siquiera era de su misma nacionalidad, todo parecía aún más imposible.

Así que, mientras más días, semanas, meses y años pasaban, el acontecimiento se volvía aún más brumoso, sin embargo, Yuri descubriría que nadie escapa de su destino.

.

.

La primera vez que Yuuri escuchá hablar de Plisetsky Yuri, es cuando el muchacho tiene trece años.

A los trece años, Plisetsky Yuri se presenta como una promesa de incontables victorias para Rusia.

Cuando Pitchit, su mejor amigo, le muestra un vídeo de una de sus presentaciones, hay un tirón en su vientre que Yuuri asume es admiración, sobre todo cuando mira al adolescente clavar un salchow triple sin aparente esfuerzo.

—Es realmente bueno —murmura Pitchit casi con reverencia. Yuuri solo asiente, demasiado ocupado siguiendo los movimientos gráciles del muchacho.

Hay algo en sus características que llaman a Yuuri, sin embargo, el vídeo termina y la sensación se pierde. Además, Yuuri está demasiado preocupado por sus futuras competencias que la futura promesa de Rusia queda en un segundo plano, aún no es competencia activa y si Yuuri quiere ganar, es mejor que se centre en sus actuales rivales.

.

.

La primera vez que Yuri escucha hablar de Katsuki Yuuri es durante la final del Grand Prix. Desde que Víctor le prometió un programa para su debut en la liga senior, Yuri se a vuelto más... unido a sus compañeros de pista mayores.

Además, después de su victoria contundente en la sección junior que se celebra con un día de diferencia, le queda tiempo para ver la presentación de su compatriota ruso.

Es mientras avanza por los pasillos, que a través de los parlantes escucha presentarlo. Yuri se detiene en seco y mira una de las innumerables pantallas, observa al competidor japonés y hay algo, algo que le eriza los vellos y le hace revolotear el estómago. Yuri asume que es el asunto de compartir nombre con alguien que evidentemente no es tan bueno porque ya ha fallado su segundo salto.

Sin embargo, Yuri mira toda su _desastrosa_ presentación. Y si días después se encuentra buscando información de ese otro Yuri, solo es porque uno necesita conocer a sus futuros rivales, sobre todo cuando tienen en sus programas series de pasos tan complicadas, y si Yuri guarda alguno de sus presentaciones en vídeo en su teléfono, ¿quién lo sabría? No es que sea ilegal estudiar a su competencia.

.

.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que ellos interactúan es un año después.

La final del Grand Prix es un evento que siempre es esperado con ansias, tanto por los competidores, como por los asistentes.

Sin embargo, Katsuki Yuuri, está lejos de disfrutar ese furor, no después de una presentación tan horrible.

Así que, con el ánimo por los suelos y totalmente frustrado con su participación, va al único lugar que le asegura un mínimo de intimidad, el baño.

Ocultó en pequeño cubículo, habla con su madre, quien no importa el cambio de horario de una zona u otra, siempre espera sus llamadas después de una competencia, Yuuri intenta mantener sus emociones en control, sin embargo, pronto las lágrimas caen en cascada de sus ojos a través de sus mejillas y se apresura a cortar la llamada cuando las emociones son demasiadas que seguir fingiendo que todo va bien, y no está decepcionado y frustrado de sus fracasos, deja de ser factible.

Es cuando la puerta del baño en el que se ha encerrado es golpeada. Se sobre salta un poco, mientras con la voz ronca dice que está ocupado, sin embargo, el golpeteo solo se vuelve más duro y alentado por la curiosidad, abre la puerta y frente a él queda la promesa del patinaje ruso y actual campeón del liga junior, Plisetsky Yuri.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encuentran, para Katsuki hay alguien más, hay alguien que en los momentos más oscuros pensaba que nunca volvería a ver y en los días más felices soñaba con encontrar.

— _Yuratchka_... —El nombre que se aseguró de memorizar, brota de sus labios como una oración y de pronto sus lágrimas son por una razón completamente diferente.

El adolescente frente a él, boquea como pez fuera del agua y se sonroja como farolillo.

Porque ante todo pronóstico, frente a él, está el chico que a los cinco años, le hizo ver colores y el cual se había prometido jamás buscar.

Así que, con resolución, le enseña el dedo medio al destino y le grita a ese chico de los ojos castaños más bonitos que está seguro a visto, que el próximo año hará su debut como senior y que en las competencias no hay espacio para dos Yuri, luego se aleja, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza porque solo tal vez, los colores parecen más brillantes, y porque, solo tal vez, ha tenido un pequeño e insignificante enamoramiento del patinador japonés después de que lo viera en esa primera presentación.

Y Yuuri, aunque desconcertado por la actitud, hay un revoloteo de esperanza en su corazón, porque después de casi diez años, finalmente ha reencontrado con su ángel de ojos verdes, ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es ser paciente. Porque Roma no se construyó en un día y Yuratchka, aún era demasiado joven pero si de algo Katsuki Yuuri estaba seguro era de que tendría su felices para siempre.


	2. Primer Beso

**Disclaimer applied.**

**"Primer Beso".**

* * *

Después de su desastroso encuentro en el baño, Yuuri no esperaba encontrarse con _Yuratchka_ hasta que las competencias dieran su inicio.

Sin embargo, Víctor se presenta en Hasetsu y un par de semanas después, Plisetsky Yuri, le da alcance.

Su cabello brilla y trae unos lentes oscuros que tapan sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—¿Dónde está Víctor? —Exige. Parece una estrella de rock, y la respiración se atora en la garganta de Yuuri. Es tan lindo y los colores parecen tan brillantes que se encuentra tartamudeando:

—E-él es-está... —Hace un gesto a la entrada de la pista y Yuri sin contemplaciones y una segunda mirada en su dirección, lo hace a un lado de manera grosera.

—¡Víctor! —Grita, el susodicho sonríe, una sonrisa brillante.

—Gatito —pronuncia con verdadero regocijo y Yuuri siente una sensación desagradable en el pecho. Yuri se deshace de sus lentes oscuros y el ceño fruncido que adorna su rostro no le resta belleza en lo más mínimo.

—Regresa conmigo a Rusia —exige, su voz no admite réplica alguna. Yuuri siente una incómoda sensación en el pecho, parecen demasiado cercanos y a una parte de él eso no le sienta del todo bien—, me prometiste un programa para mí debut.

Víctor parpadea confundido, como si no tuviera idea de lo que Yuri habla, Yuri se ofende y le grita, sin embargo, Yuuri puede sentir la decepción de Yuri como si fuera suya.

Está a punto de intervenir cuando Víctor exclama.

—Hagamos una competencia. —Sus ojos azules brillan con diversión—. Y si logras ganarle a Yuuri, regresaré contigo a Rusia y seré tu entrenador.

Es en el gran esquema de las cosas es así como empieza.

.

.

Yuri no es un chico fácil de tratar, es grosero e intenta evitarlo demasiado evidentemente. Cada que Yuuri intenta ser amable y comenzar una conversación con él, Yurio —el nombre que su hermana le dio y que todos empezaron a adoptar—, frunciría el ceño y se alejaría de él, como si la sola existencia de Yuuri lo hubiera ofendido particularmente.

Era como si la conexión que Yuuri sentía solo corriera de un solo lado. Era realmente agotador y triste porque él había estado esperando por encontrarse con él, y sin embargo, Yurio parecía ajeno en el mejor de los casos y realmente descontento en el peor.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían que entrenar conjuntamente y solo había tanto que Yuuri podía soportar.

— _Yuri_ —era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, simplemente no se había atrevido hasta el momento. Sin embargo, el efecto fue inmediato, sus ojos verdes se giraron a mirarlo. Y por un momento, pareció que su respiración se atoraba en su garganta, Yuuri tragó saliva, Plisetsky Yuri era hermoso en más de un aspecto, carraspeó intentando controlar el sonrojo que sus mejillas estaban por adquirir—. Necesitamos hacer una tregua.

Finalmente pronunció, Yuri frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Yuuri suspiró.

—Mira, ambos queremos ser entrenados por Víctor —expuso con suavidad—. Y sería mucho más provechoso si dejáramos nuestra animosidad hasta la competencia, y nos centramos en su enseñanza. Además, hay cosas que también me gustaría aprender de Yuri como su salchow.

Yuri lo miró por largo tiempo. Finalmente, suspiró, sus hombros se desplomaron y parecía resignado.

—Enséñame tu salto —fue lo que dijo en su lugar. Yuuri lo miró sin comprender y Yuri frunció el ceño—. Enséñame como das tu salchow.

Yuuri obedeció con una sonrisa mientras Yuri corregía lo que sin darse cuenta hacia mal.

Y es así como realmente empieza.

.

.

Después de eso, su relación sufre un cambio. Yuri ya no rehuye de él como al principio. A veces, incluso se quedará con ellos después de terminada la cena, lo que es un gran cambio dado la manera en que las primeras semanas, solía encerrarse en su habitación solo terminar.

A veces, en los días más afortunados lo miraría sonreír, una ligera curvatura de labios, y entonces, la emoción se encresparía en su vientre y Yuuri soñaría despierto con un futuro dónde podría tenerlo siempre.

Claro que las cosas no serían tan sencillas, pese a toda la cercanía que parecía lograr, siempre había un muro que se alzaba entre ellos después de una reunión particularmente alegre con su familia, o el entrenamiento con Víctor.

Yuri lo miraría con una expresión anhelante y al mismo tiempo temerosa. Cómo si no supiera como reaccionar a esa cercanía, como si no tuviera idea de cómo responder a ella.

Por supuesto, Yuuri mismo a veces tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Él nunca había sido la clase de chico que tomaba la iniciativa, su personalidad demasiado tímida y ansiosa, a veces era demasiado difícil de contrarrestar y más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, retrocedía.

Pero ese día es uno especialmente brillante, han estado meditando en la cascada, intentando descubrir la manera adecuada de interpretar sus programas, sin embargo, por más quebraderos de cabeza y por más meditación que realizan, Yuuri aún no tiene idea de cómo interpretarlo.

Sin embargo, es precisamente después de ese entrenamiento que las cosas terminan de cambiar.

Yuuri es el primero en dar por terminado su entrenamiento, su cuerpo se siente frío, han estado debajo de la cascada por demasiado tiempo y Yuuri teme que si continúan por más tiempo, terminar por enfermarse, lo que sería totalmente contraproducente.

Así que, llama a Yurio, el joven ruso abre los ojos y por un momento es como si su perspectiva de la vida hubiera cambiado, se ve un poco perdido también, entonces, Yuuri le ofrece su mano.  
—Regresemos —dice, y extiende la mano, a diferencia de otras veces en que Yuri frunciría el ceño e ignoraría su mano, está vez, su mano se posa sobre la suya, sus ojos verdes se alzan y los clava en los de castaños de Yuuri.

Yuuri ama sus ojos, el color verde y las pequeñas motas azules que lo adornan; ama que pese a todo el exterior duro sus ojos son la expresión máxima de su alma. Así que no es raro que se encuentre sonrojado cuando Yurio clava sus ojos en él con un tipo de intensidad que solo lo había visto hacer en la pista.

La mano de Yuri se siente caliente contra la suya.

— _Yuuri_ —pronuncia Plisetsky, su voz tiene una seriedad muy poco frecuente en los adolescentes, y ha usado su nombre, no alguno de esos motes que a veces tendía a usar, la postura de Yuuri se vuelve más firme y asiente, las mejillas de Yurio se tornan ligeramente rojas—. _No vas a romperme el corazón_...(?

Pese a la firme que parece su voz, hay un ligero quiebre al final que hace que la oración suene como pregunta. Los ojos verdes están fijos decididamente en los castaños y Yuuri entiende que, dependiendo de su respuesta, su vida podría dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados o permanecer igual o incluso volverse miserable.

Las emociones se arremolinan en su vientre y sostiene con más fuerza la mano de Yuri, la emoción amenaza con convertirse en llanto. Pero Yuri parece estar esperando una respuesta a su no pregunta. Yuuri traga y coge aire.

—Nunca podría hacerlo, te lo juro —dice, la convicción lo envuelve como raras veces lo hace, porque Yuuri jamás podría traicionarlo, no cuando ha esperado por tanto tiempo reencontrarse con él; no cuando había visto más allá del chico que le había mostrado colores y se había sorprendido de lo que había encontrado. Yuri asiente, sus mejillas están rojas pero sus ojos brillan.  
Es entonces cuando suelta su mano y en su lugar, tira de su yukata, los ojos castaños de Yuuri se abren con sorpresa y su exclamación se ve ahogada por los suaves labios de Yuri. Sus ojos castaños entonces se centran en el rostro de Yuri; sus ojos están cerrados y sus mejillas tan rojas que es demasiado adorable.

Su corazón late con fuerza y finalmente cierra los ojos, sus manos se posan sobre la cintura de Yuri, y el joven ruso suspira contra sus labios.

El beso es lento, una suave presión de labios de dos bocas que están aprendiendo a reconocerse. Es ligero y pese a los primeros movimientos torpes, finalmente ambos encuentran un ritmo que les conviene. Es entonces cuando Yuri enreda su mano en los mechones oscuros de Yuuri, un jadeo escapa de sus labios que Yuri aprovecha como oportunidad para hundir su lengua en la boca. El calor se encrespa en su vientre y cuando Yuuri responde con el mismo entusiasmo a su beso, Yurio le entrega con demasiada facilidad el control. Solo se separan cuando el agua fría de la cascada vuelve a mojarlos con toda su fuerza.

En su beso ambos habían estado retrocediendo sin darse cuenta, así que, el agua de la cascada les llueve como una incómoda sorpresa, sin embargo, Yuri aún aferrado a su cuello se ríe, tan libre y ligero como nunca antes lo ha visto y los colores son tan brillantes, tan hermosos, que Yuuri se inclina por otro beso que ni siquiera el agua fría de la cascada puede evitar.

.

.

Cuando finalmente regresan al osen, lo hacen con las manos entrelazadas y con la esperanza de lo que traerá el mañana.

—Sabés que aún así pateare tu trasero en la competencia, ¿verdad? —Pronuncia Yurio, sus ojos verdes parecen aún más brillantes y Yuuri podría estar ligeramente muy enamorado.

—No si yo lo hago primero —contesta, hay una ligereza que siente lo dejará flotando en las nubes, sobre todo cuando Yuri sonríe.

—Ya veremos _Katsudon_ , ya veremos —dice, y antes de entrar le planta otro beso en los labios que lo deja anhelante de más.

.

.

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Y cualquier comentario y corrección son muy bien recibidos. Bonito fin de semana._   
_Hasta el próximo capítulo ️😊._


End file.
